


Theatre Night

by StarlightSystem



Series: TAU drabbles [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSystem/pseuds/StarlightSystem
Summary: Torako and Dipper dress up to go to the theatre.
Series: TAU drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662520
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Theatre Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zilleniose (Zillychu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillychu/gifts).



> I blame Mod Z and their incredibly dank arts.

A bell rang as the door to the theatre lobby opened, and the teenager working at the counter scrambled to look like they weren't slacking off.

"Hi, welcome to the Grand Epic Theatre," Kathy started saying, narrowly avoiding dropping their phone in a puddle of ketchup. "Do you have tickets -"

She then caught sight of the pair of figures that had walked in, and her jaw dropped.

"Greetings!" The speaker was a tall woman wearing an obscenely old-fashioned looking suit, complete with white gloves and a cartoonish bowtie. Little yellow stars hung from her lapels. Her black hair was slicked up like a rock star, and she had the slyest grin imaginable. "I do _so_ hope we're not too late to purchase seating for your _sensational_ musicalé!"

"Oh, Tora, wouldn't that be the most rotten of luck in the world?" said the figure hooked around her arm.

Kathy's eyes slid to the man who’d spoken and all at once her every hair stood on end. This figure was a bit shorter than the woman, and had long, fluffy brown hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a gorgeous, strapless blue dress with little white glimmers on it like a starry night, and a ribbon around his waist tied in a bow. When he moved, it seemed as if the dress actually sparkled.

That was all well and good, and Kathy was more than a little enamored with both of them, but the guy _definitely_ had eyes as dark as sin, pointy ears, black claws, and shadowy _wings_ extending from his lower back, all of which added up to something very frightening going on if only her mind could slow down enough to think of what it was.

"Luckily," he continued, unaware of Kathy's internal torment, "I know we're just on time. Three tickets please!"

The gears in Kathy's head ground together just enough to get a word out. "Th-three?"

"Yep," came another voice in a low grumble.

The two figures jostled, and a third person stormed their way between them and up to the counter. He was much shorter than either of them, and was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt that said "i've given up". He had black hair, but his fringe was dyed yellow, and the scowl on his face seemed permanent.

"Oh," Kathy said. Her eyes moved between him, and the fancily-dressed pair, who were now making dramatic poses and letting out posh laughter. "You're with them?"

"Yes," he said after a groan. "I told them it's just a musical, but do they listen to me? No. And we're probably going to get arrested too because Dipper didn't put his wings away. Ugh. Anyway, just give me three tickets to the Spongebob Squarepants Musical."

Speechless, Kathy tapped away at her terminal and printed off three tickets, which she handed to him. He waved half heartedly at her in thanks.

"Fare thee well!" the pretty ones cried, walking away in the grumpy guy's wake. They had their arms wrapped around one another's waists now and were singing the Spongebob theme song out of key and out of sync.

She watched them disappear into the theatre hall, then dove for her phone. "Oh my stars," she typed into her messaging app, "guys you'll NEVER believe what just happened at work!"


End file.
